kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yomi Kasuga
Yomi Kasuga (春日夜未'', Kasuga Yomi'') is a demon tamer, and her partner is an ogre ayakashi named Yoki. She is introduced as an investigator from The Shadow Organization and an ally to Tokine and Yoshimori, but actually intends to betray them and use the power of Karasumori to make Yoki much stronger. It is also revealed that she knew Tokine's father when he was alive.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 3 Appearance Since she was little, she always wore a dark blue kimono with a light blue tie in the back (sometimes light red/pink). The kimono was short, past her knees and right above her calves. She wore blue zōri sandals. Her hair is in the style of a traditional bob that barely reaches her shoulders. She is short and fit. When in the Shadow organization HQ, she wears a light green kimono with a purple tie in the back.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 13 Personality When Yomi was little, she was generally cheerful despite having a strict father. She was very pleased with being given Yoki as a partner, even though others considered him weak, and the two became best friends. However, over time the constant insults from her father and his associates had a negative impact on Yomi's confidence in herself and Yoki. After her father told her that Yoki was weak and meant to be destroyed, she cried in Yoki's hand and vowed to never trust adults again. She despised Tokio Yukimura for telling her that Yoki would get stronger, and believed that he was weak and died for no reason.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 4 Yomi has proven to be a talented actress, disguising her true intentions behind a friendly, slightly clumsy facade. She convinced Yoshimori and Tokine to relax around her, then trapped Yoshimori and tried to overwhelm Tokine with Yoki's power. After being escorted away from Karasumori, Yomi still appears to be very cynical and quick to anger much of the time, especially while meeting with Masamori Sumimura, who she claims to hate. However, she notices that his duties have begun to take a toll on him, and appears somewhat concerned. History Yomi belongs to a demon tamer clan, and she picked an ogre demon named Yoki to be her partner, but he was considerably weak and brought shame upon her family, which drove her to make him stronger in any way necessary. Yomi's family is related to the Kidoin Clan through questionable means, and are therefore forbidden to bear the Kidoin name. Despite this, Nura Kidoin favors Yomi because she treats her demon with kindness, a quality Nura herself is well known for.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 319 Plot Yomi comes to Karasumori with the excuse of investigating the site, but she actually intends to seize its power. She lures Tokine and Yoshimori into separate traps, then summons Yoki to get rid of them. A battle takes place, and Yoki ends up going berserk, streamlining his body and shattering her control over him. Night Troop members Hakudo and Odo later join the fight to stop Yoki's rampage and arrest Yomi for betraying the organization. Farther into the battle, it seems like Yoki was completely decimated by Yoshimori, but Yoki managed to regenerate his body from a piece of his horn that Yoshimori saved, though he is now no bigger than half of Yomi's palm and supposedly powerless. Yomi is relieved that Yoki survived, and is taken away with no further protest. Though Yomi is officially scheduled to be executed, Masamori has since employed her as his informant, having her investigate various high-ranking people within the Shadow Organization. It is later revealed that Yomi is the great-niece of Nura Kidoin, 2nd Seat on the Council of Twelve, and Masamori intends to use this connection to meet with her.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318 Powers & Abilities Contract Ring: Yomi possesses a contract ring that she usually wears while summoning Yoki to do battle (he wears the corresponding larger ring around his left horn). The ring is both a symbol of their bond and a means of unspoken communication between them. Even without the ring, Yomi and Yoki usually know what each other are thinking, though this could either be a result of their close bond, or an aspect of Yomi's ability as a demon tamer. Spells: Yomi appears to know at least some spells, and was able to equip a boulder with charms that repelled kekkaishi techniques. References Category:Characters Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Kidoin Clan